The present invention relates to an enclosure feed device for an enclosing and sealing apparatus or more particularly to an enclosure feed device for an enclosing and sealing apparatus which is adapted to automatically pick up enclosures such as brochures for the purpose of direct mail or the like one by one and supply the same to a position for enclosing.